


James Kirk從不相信Timer

by tardis67



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fix-It, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis67/pseuds/tardis67





	1. Chapter 1

《James Kirk從不相信Timer》

 

PART ONE

* * *

 

－I－

 

誰會想像畜生一樣被打上標籤去配種？反正James T. Kirk絕不喜歡。  
但全聯邦的人都為這個能識別靈魂伴侶的機器瘋狂，甚至強制性地對小孩植入，是像接受疫苗注射一樣的公民權利。  
在盈滿課室的欣喜若狂中，James T. Kirk彷彿獨自沉陷絕望，沒人比他更明白這是一個詛咒。

 _一個能讓血親無視，怨恨，拋棄他的詛咒。_  
_假如他的母親不用眼看著靈魂伴侶消亡於宇宙中..._  
_假如他的雙親沒有因為Timer而在學院相遇..._  
_假如他從未出生..._

死死地掐住方向盤，Jim任由風沙打在臉上，往懸崖衝去，都是因為該死的Timer，他的視線隨之落到手腕上。他不由想到，這個宇宙中，有一個人的數字與他同步，期待著與他見面的一刻，他值得嗎？

想起被拋棄的絕望，他不甘地躍出車輛。

－II－

 

JT在天空微亮時帶著辛苦搜刮而來的壓縮口糧回到基地，但他帶回來的永遠都不夠。

他無助地看著又一個小孩的Timer凌亂地跳動，直到變成一條直線，然後在某晚閉上眼長眠。他們才明白到，這是死神簽下的死亡通知書，他們再沒機會遇到本應相遇的命定之人，只能死在這天殺的殖民地。

Kelvin握著他的手：「不要緊的，JT，替我活下去吧。」

「該死的，別安慰我，明明還有時間，給我吃下去。」  
Jim把他的口糧都分給了其他孩子。

孩子們轉移到新的藏身地後安靜無話，倚坐在出口附近的Jim藉著穿過藤蔓的光，撫過自己皮膚上的平滑藍線，心想，終於要輸了。對不起，不管你在哪裡。  
他沉沉睡去。

他被一種似曾相識的聲音驚醒，他拍醒最近的孩子，他們早就學懂了噤聲是活命的關鍵。陸陸續續醒過來的孩子像Jim一樣，拿起石頭防身，縱使他們見證過平民在相位槍前的無力，他們也不會放棄。

在不安的沉默中，有一個女孩倒抽了一口氣，舉起自己的手腕，他們驚訝地低頭，所有人的數字又開始跳動。

藤蔓後，一把充滿威嚴的聲音傳來：「我們是USS Enterprise的救援隊，有多少人需要醫療協助。」

Jim大步踏出山洞，他再也不相信毫無贏面的死局，更不相信Timer是命運的化身。

－III－

 

一次醉酒對Timer的爭論中，Jim和Bones說了他在瀕死時Timer會突然停止，遇到救援又重新啟動的事，「這東西就是一部電腦，計算變量，或然率，還有隨便什麼...全知的命運怎麼會不確定我的死亡時間？」

「那你怎麼又加入星艦，你不是要逃避你爸媽的命運嗎？」醫生的南方口音在醉酒下幾乎將酒氣都拖到Jim的臉上。

Jim嫌棄地揮手：「河濱鎮也不是我想留下的地方，又不是遇到那人就黏著走不開。這是個可接受風險。我要去前人未至的地方！」

Jim激動得指手劃腳，Bones抓著對方的手臂，托起扔到對方的床上：  
「首先，你要清醒地出現在明天的小林丸號模擬，快回去睡。」

－IV－

 

無論Jim在他三次挑戰小林丸號測試的努力中有多暈頭轉向，Timer的跳動節奏依然故我，一天一天往「0D:0H:0S」接近。

而Jim從未想過，他會在學院聆訊上遇到他的靈魂伴侶，當兩人對上眼時，「嗶、嗶、嗶」三聲讓全場靜默。Jim看著那瓦肯人挑眉：「有鑑於這全新的證據，我的行為並不恰當，我撤消指控。」

Jim呆呆地盯著瓦肯教授優雅地步回原位，茫然地看向Pike，發現對方一臉驚駭。

然後，瓦肯的求助信號消息抵達，這等了一輩子的相遇終是惡耗的前奏。

－V－

 

在唯一原告撤消指控，而學院本來就無意懲罰Jim的情況下，Pike還是把擁有優異成績的Kirk少尉放進了Enterprise戰術部。他跟Bones一起登艦，看見Spock經過時，他下意識地躲在他的好友身後。

「你在搞什麼，中學生暗戀嗎？」Bones暴躁地低聲說。

「你不懂，以我的運氣，有一個肯放過我違犯規定一次的靈魂伴侶已經是超級超級好運了，誰知道他會對我亂改他的程序幹什麼？再且他還是長官，我還是躲著吧。」

「你知道就好。」Bones不客氣地敲了他一下。「但假如不是瓦肯人，你大概也不會被告發，還有可能得到褒獎。所以，你還是好好躲著吧。我先走了。」

然而，在全艦通報後，Jim發現自己還是不得不違反規定，衝上艦橋。果然得到了大副的一番斥責，但幸好他最終阻止了Enterprise直直曲速進死亡陷阱裡。

當Jim看到顯示屏上全是星艦的殘駭時，他瞥了Spock一眼，發現對方還是面無表情，他只好看向艦長。艦長飛快地給出一個個命令，他為自己晉升大副的任命頓住，沒想到他的靈魂伴侶飛快地提出反對。

Jim無可避免地意識到他的靈魂伴侶似乎不停跟他針鋒相對，不管自己心裡的感受，只是飛快換裝，準備跳傘到空中鑽探平臺。在一個星球的安危前，他忽略了Spock的拳頭是為他緊扣。

 

PART TWO

 

* * *

 

－VI－

 

Jim好不容易從苦戰中脫身，就發現一個冰冷小巧的裝置射向瓦肯，而他亦不得不躍下搖晃不定的平台，往下猛衝，抓住年輕的劍擊高手。當他看著自己和Sulu的身軀接近地面時，他呼叫星艦，心裡想知道的卻是那一板一眼的瓦肯人會不會花上一秒鐘為他傷心。

 

－VII－

 

「我做到了！」年輕的領航員蹦蹦跳跳地來到傳送平台前，在Jim揉著自己的肋骨時，一頭卷毛還在亂蹦的Chekov伸手把Sulu拉進了一個擁抱裡。

愕然地看著那友善舉動演變成情人擁吻，Jim禮貌地轉移視線，眼睛不久便更尷尬地停在他一臉平靜的靈魂伴侶身上。

對方只是一臉嚴肅地問：「Mr. Chekhov，你是否已將未知裝置傳送回敵艦上？」  
領航員站直了一點，卻掩不住滿臉喜色：「是的，長官！」

藍衣的艦長檢查著配槍，確認跟身後一隊安全人員都準備好後，抬頭就趕他離開：「請清空傳送臺。」  
Jim的本能躁動，他該把伴侶留在安全的地方：「不，你現在是艦長，你要去哪？」

Spock冷靜地直視他：「救援Pike艦長，及盡可能將未知裝置帶離任何星球。」

Jim飛快地說：「我跟你去。」

「不，請回到艦橋確保瓦肯星的安全，艦長。」Spock看著他的眼神深邃莫名，同時說：「啟動傳送。」

 

－VIII－

 

奔跑在銀白的走廊間，Jim不由自主地分心了，那雙彷能言語的眼睛撼動了他，即使他無法解讀那眼神背後的情感。無論那瓦肯人對他的判斷，他仍本能地渴求著。但到了艦橋後，一切私人事務都得退讓：「狀況報告。」

通訊官Uhura整合著從瓦肯送來的資料，「已向指揮部發出報告和求救訊號，搜救隊正以最高曲速前進。鑽探系統受損，數據分析進行中。瓦肯科學院目前的推測是星球的地殼運動已經停止，已升空的船艦正協調救援...」

科學官突然說：「艦長，掃瞄到敵艦啟動了曲速引擎。」

Jim的胸口一緊。

「對方進入了曲速！」

「推測路線，目的地是否地球，找出攔截點。」領航員的雙手在屏幕上飛舞。

Jim不安地敲擊著艦長椅，他沒想到自己對Timer倒數的結果－－災難，竟是不幸言中了。

意識到自己的心情毫無助益，Jim乾脆地加入了領航員和科學部的運算。

「侵入者警報！」

安全小隊很快把一個人類和瓦肯人帶上了艦橋。

Jim剛走到他們面前，那老人便說：「James T. Kirk...艦長。」

Jim皺眉：「代理艦長。我們正在一場危機的正中心，為了千萬生命的著想，請別試探我的耐性。」

「符合邏輯，我的確有些情報，待命室？」

Jim狐疑地打量了一下對方似曾相識的臉孔，點點頭，走過Cupcake身邊時抽走了他的相位槍。

 

－VIIII－

 

當對方的手指離開他的臉上時，Jim伸手揉了揉太陽穴：「我希望我的靈魂伴侶不會隨意邀請別人神交，老天。」指腹滑下，擦去臉上的淚痕，在羅慕蘭星湮滅的一刻，Spock大使想起了他死亡時的感受，與t'hy'la訣別的虛無。而Jim不知道自己還有沒有機會擁有這一切。

在脫離心靈融合前，他看著對方的沙漠世界漸漸褪去，餘下的細沙卻吹進了他的麥田裡，麥穗搖搖擺擺，一點一點金色光芒隨風而去，一條細絲延伸到未知的遠方。

當意識回到待命室時，他不自覺地撫上左手的歸零Timer。

Spock的目光落向不存在於他時空的神奇裝置，忍不住嘴角上揚：「我很慶幸你們這麼年輕就發現了這段關係，我保證這並非一個輕率的決定，感謝你的信任。」

Jim沒時間抗議該段關係根本還不存在：「總之現在，我們只需要追上Narada，通知Spock，偷回Jellyfish，制服一群來自未來的羅慕蘭人，簡而言之－－我的畢業論文真是不得了！」

從對方充滿興味的眼神可見，Jim明白自己轉移話題的技能未如人意，反正這個宇宙的一切都是糟糕版本，但不代表他不會為之努力。

 

PART THREE

 

* * *

 

－X－

 

當Jim和安全小隊在Narada上實體化完成時，他盡全力蹲下往掩護物衝，炮火燒焦了髮梢，他眼前一黑，一直掩護他的Cupcake連忙開火反擊，同時也不忘讓雙眼緊閉的Jim倚著他。

 雙方交火之際，Jim的感官落在幾十分鐘前的Narada上－－  
  
_找到了Pike和另一個自稱是退休軍官的神秘來客。_  
_混亂的交火，安全部的少尉掩護他們..._  
 _機庫的神秘飛船..._  
 _「歡迎回來，Spock大使、Dr Kirk。」_  
 _紅物質...籌碼_  
 _未來武器...戰略優勢_  
 _堅持...Enterprise_  
 _...t'hy'la...走這邊_

片刻後，Jim張開眼：「跟著我。」

隊伍在一間佈滿操作台的房間遇到反抗，Jim在他們的掩護下把Gaila給他的電腦棒插進角落裡的工作台。遙距控制準備好後，Jim再次帶領一行人走走停停，隊員詫異地發現路上居然沒什麼伏擊。

Jim舉手收步，其實大家都聽到那羅慕蘭瘋子的激昂自白逐漸清晰可聞，隊員一個個埋伏於機庫外，四下警戒並報告情況時，Jim再次閉上眼。

片刻後，Jim舉起單手倒數五秒。

 _嘌嘌嘌_ ，他們佔盡先機的火力放倒過半羅慕蘭人，人數略薄的羅慕蘭人仍有把他們半隊人留下的戰力。

不佔絕對優勢的Nero仍堅定地與Jim持槍對峙。

小巧的銀白飛船打開艙門，三個身影舉著來自未來的相位步槍，所有底牌都在這裡了,

這場生死博弈，Jim定出了他的第一步：「請帶領你的船員退到入口，Nero。」

Nero穩穩地舉著槍：「留下紅物質和Spock。」

Jim才張開口，便見Spock扔下槍，高舉銀色容器：「好，讓他們過來。」

還手持武器的羅慕蘭人站在傷者前方，緩緩與星艦軍官交換位置，一眾隊員一個接一個登上了飛船。

Nero冷冷地說：「Spock，你再不過來，Kirk就要死在你面前了。」

Jim的喉結滾動了一下，世上沒有必死之局，但也沒有毫無髮損就能將軍的道理。當了一小時史上最年輕的艦長，為拯救地球出過力，也算值了，為什麼還是有點不甘心呢。

他緊了緊仍直指Nero的相位槍，準備邁步時卻發現身後竟有漸行漸近的腳步聲，更不知道隊伍中的Pike艦長斜了半邊身子制止著另一銀髮男子。

在Jim幾乎感覺到身後的熱源時，他低聲問：「Spock？」  
他無法想像這個宇宙失去了這個優秀的科學家、星艦大副及和平使者的未來。

Spock低聲說：「我很抱歉，t'hy'la。」  
深厚的情感、愧疚和無力在連結間奔騰。我無法接受你為我消亡，那些從心靈融合中感受到的希望和愛明明經己突破了時間洪流。

Jim為他將要失去的一切失神，但腦筋仍固執地運轉著， _把紅物質和Spock留給他們？不合邏輯。_ 相位槍開火打破了此刻。火線一閃，Spock撲倒了Jim，綠血飛濺，圓筒同時落於Nero腳邊。

不祥的碎裂聲被星艦軍官猛烈的反擊掩蓋，Jim猛地把瓦肯人抱起飛奔，他全憑本應和經驗閃避，回過神時，他們已經踏進了迷人的未來飛船裡。

「Gaila，開啟了艙門沒有？」  
「已經好了，Jimmy，專心點好嗎！」  
Jim瞠目欲言。  
Uhura搶先發言，冷靜的聲音響起：「座標已傳送，你們所在位置開始出現重力異常。」

Jim雙手環著Spock，看向船內唯一一個「新」臉孔補充一句，「Enterprise在冥王星環。」

對方已回到了駕駛台：「接到了我的Spock？」

「當然了。」Jim忙著包扎傷口，沒注意他懷中的Spock挑眉。  
看來他們都遇到了另一宇宙的伴侶副本，有趣至極。

「那捉穩吧，我們回家了！」

－XI－

 

小飛船在炮火間靈巧地穿梭，加上Enterprise的支援，羅慕蘭人毫無逃脫的可能。

Jim在後座看著來自平行時空的自己把船駛向漆黑的刀鋒，他不知道船上有多少同袍正想著Kelvin號的遭遇，幸好傳送光線已經包圍著他們。

他靜待傳送完成，Bones指揮著醫療小隊把所有人送到醫療灣，他飛奔到艦橋。

「掃瞄生命訊號，把他們傳送過來。開啟通訊頻道。」

「我們把距離爆炸點較遠，處於重力正常的區域的人傳送到拘留室，但Nero最後所在的位置已經瓦解了。」

「馬上離開重力區。」

科學部持續觀察著黑洞的情況，確認空間異常消失後，他們往地球回航。

Jim讓Beta團隊接管艦橋，但在開始完成文書工作前，他得完成某些不會記錄在案的事務。

 

－XII－

出乎意料地，Jim在一個地方找到了所有他要對話的人。

「感謝你，Jim。」瓦肯人滿臉笑意地看著年輕的艦長，兩指與他的伴侶相連。

年輕的Spock眼角一抽，然後臉上又回到一貫的冷靜表情，只是呼吸沉重了一點，臉色彷彿又白了一點。

醫官揮舞著注射器走過來：「我不管綠血大地精跟綠血小地精有什麼關係，不想再輸血就快點停止危害我的病人。」

「我們以後再談，Leonard。」  
「再見，Bones。」  
兩人從善如流地離開了醫療灣，雖然他們之間的距離從零增加至零點二四米，從他們協調的步伐和肢體動作，卻給旁觀者二人已並肩一輩子，密不可分的錯覺。

Bones抖了抖，一邊咕噥著：「難道一對還不夠嗎，太可怕了...」  
他給了Jim一個招牌的「一切都是你的錯」眼神就趕緊走到下一個需要檢查的病人床邊，活像兩人一開口就會磨掉他一層皮似的。

Jim無辜地聳肩，走到Spock的身側：「嘿，你覺得怎樣？」  
「在我這輩子的第一次，我感到...無比的幸福。」  
一點綠意回到了Spock的臉上，他舉起雙指到Jim的身前。

Jim伸手回應，傾身在他額上一吻：「我也是。」

他們生命中最重要的倒計時經已完結，但旅途才剛開始。

＝ The End ＝


	2. 番外

  
  
在他們的鑽婚紀念日，Bones終於忍不住吐糟他永遠的好友和艦長：「說好的不相信Timer呢？」  
  
「我不相信Timer，我只是相信Spock。」  
  
「我很榮幸，t'hy'la。」  
  
Leonard McCoy發出了窒息般的聲音，他的首席醫官Johanna McCoy在他頸後施了一針。  
  
「見鬼的那是什麼？」Bones猛地展示了他那與年齡不符，格外驚人的彈跳力。  
  
「消吃的。」  
「那冰得...比較像倒胃口的。」  
  
McCoy罵罵咧咧地轉頭，看著女兒冷靜地把注射器收回禮服下。  
  
Jo卻看到Spock的嘴角上揚的角度與James叔叔一模一樣，忍不住跟著笑了起來。

 

  
  
＝The End＝


End file.
